


Puppy Power

by qwanderer



Category: Thor (Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Darcy has superpowers, F/F, Fic fragments, Ficlet, I'm posting some old fragments that would otherwise never go up, since this was originally an idea for a Midnight Mystery story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: Last night was Kate's "welcome to the Avengers" party. It was a good party.





	Puppy Power

Kate Bishop woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers, which was relatively uncommon, but did happen now and again. But recently she’d been doing something every morning, what was it? Oh, right.

“Shit.” Kate rolled over, levering her head up from the bed and looking around the room.

“Whuzzit?” Darcy said sleepily from the other side of the bed. The older woman lifted her bleary eyes to look with slight worry at Kate. “Whas the trouble?”

“I forgot I have to walk my dog,” Kate said, slouching back into the bed a bit. “I forgot I had a dog. It’s kind of a new thing. I found Lucky last week. Well, Clint found him. Didn’t think he looked like a Tower kind of pet, asked me if I’d take care of him.” Kate shrugged. “Puppy eyes. Ugh. Totally got to me. Clint’s _and_  Lucky’s.”

Darcy graced her with a sleepy, amused smile. “I gotcha. Love at first sight. I had a dog once for like fifteen seconds. His name was Baker. He was the most adorable floppy brown-and-white basset mutt or something. I think. It was kind of an intense fifteen seconds. I was distracted.”

Kate laughed. “Rescue op?”

“Evacuation. Pre-powers, actually. Pre-Avengers, even. Back in eleven. Right after I met Thor. Kinda just happened, and I wanted to help.”

“Been there. Lucky me, the Avengers let people in without superpowers.”

“Oh, yeah, congrats on that, by the way,” said Darcy, “in case I didn’t say it enough last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you enjoyed this you could check out more of my writing on [my novelist blog](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com), or more fandom stuff on [my fandom/personal blog](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com).


End file.
